buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Danger World
This article is about the world. For the card of the same name, see Danger World (card). "Danger World" (デンジャー Denjā Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight, themed around creatures wearing heavy armament known as Armorknights as well as savage looking dragonic creatures known as Duel Dragons. Danger World's card frame resembles a safety line tape with several holes and a wire fence. Playstyle This world focuses on overpowering the opponent through raw power while being able to efficiently play with the center area open, using many monsters with higher than average stats and many effects that reward leaving the center open such as destroying monsters, gaining life, etc. This world also takes advantage of leaving the center open by using item cards and effects that support them such as the "A" monsters. The Armorknights often sacrifice each other as costs for their effects/calls for beat down strategies, and the Duel Dragons use a large amount of life gain skills while punishing attacking their monsters such as by forbidding Link Attacks and using monsters that naturally have the counterattack ability. Associated Characters *Kiri Hyoryu (Anime) *Rouga Aragami (Anime/Manga) *Totsuo Doai (Anime) *Magoroku Shido(Anime) Sets containing Danger World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (22 cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (15 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (1 Card) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (28 cards) *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (?? cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel (17 Cards) Archetypes "A" Attributes *72 Pillars *Armorknight *Battle Aura *Buddy (Attribute) *Charge *Defense *Demon Slay *Destruction *Duel Dragon *Enhance *Ghost *Recovery *Weapon List of Danger World cards Flags *Danger World (card) Items *Boulder Piercing Spear *Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness *Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay *Hysteric Spear *Infinite Armament, Dangerous Cradle Spells *Armorknight Formation *Armor Reuse *Battle Aura Circle *Battle Dragon Crushing *Battle Spirit Infusion *Battle Spirit Unite *Bold Retaliation *Crimson Slash *Demon Break Slash *Demon Slay Barrier *Demon Slay Resurrection *Demon Slay Slash *Dimensional Demon Slay Slash *Double Guillotine *Duel Law *Earth-shattering Slash *Exorcist Stomp *Fanged Dragon Declaration *Final Battle Skill, MAJI Demon Slay *Invigorating Breath *Lord Aura Meditation *Night in the Wild *Phoenix Wall *Survival Chance *Thunder Devastation Impacts *Drill Bunker!! *Ultimate Battle Skill, MEGA Demon Slay Monsters Size 0 *Armorknight Cobra *Armorknight Eagle *Armorknight Goblin * Armorknight Little Drake *Armorknight Tiger *Armorknight Wisp *Bluechase Dragon, Garg Size 1 *Armorknight Asmodai *Armorknight Centaurus *Armorknight Eagle "A" *Armorknight Gargoyle *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" *Armorknight Harty *Armorknight Hellhound *Armorknight Kaari *Armorknight Lizardman *Armorknight Ogre *Armorknight Polar Bear *Armorknight Succubus *Armorknight Wizard *Bloodwind Dragon, Elyrseagar *Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga *Raging Dragon, Zald *Grassland Dragon, Grassrunner *My Buddy! (Armorknight Cerberus) *Saberclaw Dragon, Valken *Skeleton Armored Dragon, Medrogirus *Soaring Dragon, Sylphide *Spined Dragon, Spike Vine Size 2 *Armorknight Cerberus *Armorknight Cerberus "10000" *Armorknight Cerberus "A" *Armorknight Chimera *Armorknight Golem *Armorknight Griffin *Armorknight Griffin "A" *Armorknight Medusa *Armorknight Minotaur *Armorknight Sphinx *Armorknight Wall Lizard *Axe Dragon, Dorcas *Wasp Blast Dragon, Gigabeera *Dense Forest Dragon, Radica *Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark *Fire Manipulating Dragon, Volgaraid *Lightning Strike Dragon Garjion *Mantis Dragon, Drantis *Nightflight Dragon, Rahal *Raging Dragon, Zargus *Steel-blooded Dragon, Gavaldine *Strong Horn Dragon, Diatlus *Twinblade Dragon, Double Zase *Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa *Violent Dragon, Boralios *Violent Dragon, Magnagran Size 3 *Armorknight Black Drake *Armorknight Bahamut *Armorknight Demon *Armorknight Giraffa *Armorknight Ifrit *Armorknight Lethal Drake *Armorknight Red Dragon *Armorknight Trent *Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan *Overlord Dragon, Valfares Blood *Raging Dragon, Zagararis